Beast From The Forest
by Quick Draw Mc Graw
Summary: MDJ are called to investigate an apartment in Vancouver when a girl is kidnapped by some paranormal phenomenon. Not only is there action and excitement, there may be a new member to the team!
1. Torrington Academy

Martin Mystery Fan Fiction:

Chapter One: The New Member

It was a beautiful summer day at Torrington Academy. Martin was in the assembly room on the stage, showing off his acting skills to a group of pretty girls. Diana was at the back of the assembly room trying to finish her drama class report on Shakespeare. Java was backstage cleaning up. Martin fell off of the stage while acting out an over-exaggerated death. To his dismay, the girls started laughing at him and left him lying on the floor. At that moment, the center called. It was coming from under the stage. Java lifted up the floor panel. Diana went first, followed by Martin and lastly, Java. After they had been identified, they continued to travel to M.O.M's room. For some reason or another, Billy was not there when they arrived. "Strange," said Diana. "Billy usually comes to meet us."

"Yeah," agreed Martin. "I hope he's not sick or something." As soon as they opened the door to M.O.M's room, they knew something was wrong. There were black drapes hung over the usually pink walls. Billy was hovering next to M.O.M's desk, looking pale.

"Have a seat," M.O.M said to them.

"What's up?" Martin asked as he sat down.

"I don't know how to say this but do you remember agent Wallace?" M.O.M asked them.

"Oh yeah! I remember him. How is he? I haven't seen him since Basic Training. He and I were good friends." Martin said.

"Uh, well, he's kind of dead," M.O.M, said soberly. Everyone froze in shock. "He was attacked by a Fontanian Cram-Buzler. Luckily, his partner was able to slay the beast before it harmed anyone else."

"You lost me," Martin told her. "Dead? How?"

"I just told you," she replied. "I also happened to notice that one member in your group seems to be lacking certain companionship." She looked pointedly at Diana.

"What? Who?" Diana asked.

"Guess," M.O.M said. "You, Diana."

"Me? What do you mean?" she said.

"I just happened to notice that there are two guys and one girl."

"Oh. I see what you mean."

"Good. This matter arouse to me after Wallace's partner had no one to work with, seeing as he was gone. That is why I'd like to introduce to you your newest member, Agent Smith." The side door to the office opened and in walked Agent Smith. She was about their age, with medium length black hair. She had green eyes and was very pretty. Martin stared at her for a couple of seconds.

Then he jumped up and said, "Hello there! My name is Martin Mystery. I'm an agent, too. We'll be working together!"

She glanced at him. "Obviously, or else you wouldn't be here."

Diana laughed. "Hi. I'm Diana Lombard and this is Java and Billy."

"Yes. I've already met Billy." She shook Diana's hand. "My name is Tracy Smith."

"Okay, so now that introductions are over, you three can return to school. Tracy will be starting soon as an exchange student from New Zealand," M.O.M said.

"See you soon," Martin said to Tracy and he winked at her. She rolled her eyes and walked away. They went back to school. "I think she likes me!" Martin exclaimed.

Diana rolled her eyes. "God Martin. You are so dense. She doesn't like you! She probably interested in guys that are smart."

"Hey! I'm smart!" Martin told her.

"Yeah, sure you are..." Diana said unbelievingly. They argued all the way to class.


	2. The New Girl

Chapter Two: The New Girl

Just after Diana and Martin's break period, people began crowding around the front entrance to the school. A navy blue, beautiful stretch limo had pulled up to the front doors. Everyone was anxious to see who was in the expensive car. The driver walked out and came around the limo. He opened the back door and helped the new student out. Martin gasped. It was Tracy! "I want a car like that!" he said.

"Too bad. You've got to earn it," Diana told him.

"Well, what did she do to earn it?" he asked her.

"Her partner, and probably her closest friend, was just killed!" Diana said to him.

"He was my friend, too!"

"You haven't seen him in five years!"

"So? Maybe if you die I can get a really cool car!"

Diana looked at him. "You're hopeless." They looked back to the scene and saw the driver carrying Tracy's luggage into the building. Tracy realized that she had an audience so she smiled and then followed her driver into the school. When they doors shut, the crowd resumed its conversations. Everyone was wondering just how rich this new girl was. Diana walked away from Martin and into the school.

"Hey Tracy!" Diana called "Wait up!"

Tracy turned around. "Hey Diana!" she said happily. "So this is Torrington Academy."

"Yup, this is it." Diana said

"Where do people sleep?" Tracy asked,

"Oh, I think your room is next to mine."

At that moment, the head teacher walked up and insisted on giving Tracy an hour-long welcome speech. As soon as it was over, Diana showed Tracy her room. As soon as Tracy was settled, a Cy, Cy, Cy Sorority Sister invited Tracy to one of the initiation meetings. Tracy accepted. Diana followed, she was still angry with Martin for making her be nice to him for 24hrs. Since she had failed miserably, she was not a Cy, Cy, Cy Sorority Sister. "Tracy, you have been invited to take part in the initiation ceremony. Congratulations." Head Sister Marsha said.

"Is Diana a member?" Tracy asked.

"Nope, Diana has still failed to complete her simple task." Marsha said as Diana blushed and looked at the floor sadly.

"What's my task?" Tracy asked

"You don't need one" Marsha said. "Tasks are only for the new members that we are unsure about."

"That seems hardly fair," Tracy, said shrewdly, "I mean I'm new, how do you know what I'm like?"

"Well..." Marsha said stuttering. "We don't make the rules. We just follow them."

"Well that seems like a pretty awful way to live." Tracy then said under her breath "Excluding others."

"Hey! Do you want to join or not?" Marsha said getting annoyed.

"Now that I think about it, no." Tracy said as the other Sorority house sisters gasped (one of them fainted), "I don't believe in Sorority houses and initiation and all that other social standing malarkey. Good Day!" With a last defaning glance at Marsha, Tracy turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Diana just stood there for a moment, shocked. Then she turned and walked out.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Diana said looking impressed. "No one has ever done that. Ever!"

"Well, I stand by what I said," Tracy told her. "I don't believe in excluding others just because of petty differences."

"Well I'm glad there are still people with values around here," Diana said "I don't feel like being a member anymore either."

"Good!" Tracy said smiling. All of a sudden, Martin came hurtling down the hallway at them. He skidded to a halt right in front of him.

"Are the rumors true?" he demanded. "Did you really snub Marsha in front of the whole council?"

"Yes! Yes I did Martin and I don't regret any word I said," she replied

"Wow!" Martin said, "I'm really impressed. Do you think Jenny would like it if I were more like that?"

"Absolutely" Tracy said smiling. "Women admire guys who can stand up for themselves."

"All right!" Martin exclaimed. With that last comment, the U-Watch began beeping. It was coming from above them, from one of the ceiling tiles. Java appeared and gave the others a boost up. They were once again in the Center.


	3. The Center

Chapter 3: The Center

As usual, they got scanned in and traveled to the elevator where Billy was waiting for them. "Hey Billy!" They all said.

"Hey guys!" He answered.

"Billy my man, Thanks to Tracy I now have a new angle to try on Jenny. It's called Stand up for your rights!" Martin said.

"Cool Marty." Said Billy, turning his head "How'd you show him that Tracy?" He looked over to see Tracy talking to Diana about boring school subjects.

"What did you say Billy" she asked

"Oh, I was just asking how you showed Martin how to stand up for yourself." He replied.

"I did that?" Tracy stated, "When did I do that Martin?"

"Oh, you remember, when you did that thing." Martin said pointedly

"That thing?" She said eyebrows raised. "Thank you Martin for that precise explanation." With a last puzzled look, she started talking to Diana again.

"Fine." Martin said, "I'll tell Billy myself. You should have seen it Billy. Tracy went up in front of Marsha, the Head Sorority sister, and totally rejected her offer! I was extremely impressed."

"Cool!" said Billy. By that time, they had reached M.O.M's office. They walked in and took seats in front of her desk.

"Good afternoon agents. Today you will be going to the city of Vancouver to investigate a missing person's report. The girl missing-in-action is a Miss. Daphne Green. She was last seen in her apartment on Main Street. Find her... Billy?" With that, Billy opened up a portal and they were off.

"Wow! Vancouver is so cool!" Martin exclaimed as they walked down a crowded street.

"If you call cool walking down a street looking for an apartment on a road that goes through the whole city." Diana said shrewdly. Tracy stopped. She looked up at a tall building on the corner.

"This is it." She said.

"Huh?" said Martin eyeing some pretty girls. "What did you say?"

"This is Daphne's apartment." She Replied. "Are we going up?"

"Sure, that's what we're here for." Diana said. They walked up the steps and talked to the landlord. After a bit of explaining they were able to investigate the apartment. As soon as they walked in, they knew something bad had happened. The windows were wide open, there was a table flipped over, a broken lamp, and a matter of other things scattered on the floor.

"Wow!" said Martin. "Something really paranormal happened here!"

"Really Martin?" Diana said, "Once again, you're jumping to conclusions. It looks like a struggle went on here. Maybe it was just a simple kidnapping. Not all crimes are paranormal Martin. If something of that sorts did happen... and I'm not saying it did, how can you prove it?"

"Easy!" said Martin, "You want proof? There's your proof." Lying on the floor was a rather large shred of fabric.

"That's proof? All it is... is a piece of cloth!" Diana said.

"Are you sure Diana?" He said, "Feel it, it's all sticky, and it's really durable."

"You're right Martin!" Diana said, "Send it to Billy for analysis." Diana looked around the room. She saw Tracy looking transfixed at the wall near the windowsill. "What are you looking at Tracy?" She asked.

"Look at this" she said. "There are scratches on the wall. And look at this." They all looked outside the window. All around the outside windowsill were scratches.

"Strange" Martin said, "I've never seen anything like this before. Maybe, it's the markings from a giant bird from outer space; that pulled Daphne out of her window and flew away! I read about it in paranormal monthly!"

"Get real Martin. Maybe hail or something like that caused the scratches. Or even better, maybe the scratches were there before she was taken. You know that this place isn't palm beaches resort."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"What do we do now?" Diana asked

"How's about we go and do some sight seeing?" Tracy asked

"Yeah! Java Like!" Java said.

"Then it's agreed," said Diana with some authority. "Let's go."

"You think you could give me some tips Tracy?" Martin asked.

"No." Tracy replied stiffly and walked out of the apartment after Diana.

"Wow. She doesn't let on easily does she Java?" Martin exclaimed

"She sad. Partner gone." Java said.

"Oh yeah! The poor girl needs some comforting." Martin said running to catch up with her.

"Hey. Sorry about losing your partner." Martin said as he caught up to her. "You must be feeling pretty sad with him being dead and all." He stopped and gave her a hug.

"What are you talking about? Get away from me!" She replied pushing him away. "Don't act all sorry. I've heard all the lines imaginable! So, grow up! I don't need your sympathy!" With a last scowl at Martin, she stormed off to a nearby crowd with Java and disappeared.

"Aren't you mister sensitivity? You'll never learn Martin." Diana said shaking her head. They went over to the fountain Tracy and Java were sitting next to.

"It's getting dark. Maybe we should head back to our hotel." Tracy said

"Yeah." Diana said. "Lets go." They started headed back to the hotel. Tracy stopped. She could have sworn that something was following them. She looked behind her. She could have sworn that something huge had ducked into the alley behind them.

_"It must have been my imagination. There's no way. I'm seeing things. Get it together girl! It's all in your head." _Tracy snapped out of it. They walked up the steps and into the hotel. Diana and Tracy shared a room and so did Martin and Java.

"What's up guys?" Diana asked as she walked into their room.

"Nothing much. Where's Tracy?" Martin asked

"She's in our room sitting, looking out the window. She's been acting strange lately. I hope she's not sick." Diana answered.

"Yeah. Oh well. Vancouver is really creepy at night." Martin said looking out the window.

"You said it!" A voice behind Martin said; that made him jump a foot in the air.

"Hey Billy!" Diana said.

"Hey! I have your analysis here." Billy said as he typed at his mini computer. "It turns out that the piece of fabric you sent me isn't fabric at all. It's a rare kind of spider web that's over 300 years old; dating back to the medieval ages. Well, see you guys later." Billy called as he zoomed through a portal into the Center.

"Weird" Martin said thoughtfully. "I guess it's time to... Whoa! What was that?" Martin Exclaimed as a piercing scream filled the air.

"That's Tracy's voice!" Diana cried as she, Java, and Martin bolted down the hall to Diana and Tracy's hotel room. A cold breeze hit them as soon as they entered the room. Once again, it wasn't a pretty sight. In fact, it was down right creepy. The light bulbs were smashed leaving a dark gloom about the room. There were tables turned over, lamps lay shattered on the floor. Martin replaced the light bulb and they began their investigation. "What a mess!" Diana said, "I hope Tracy's ok."

The window was wide open and the curtains were torn off the wall. There were those strange scratches on the walls again.

"Strange." Martin said, "I guess it's time to fire up the Legendex." After pressing a few buttons on the U-Watch the Legendex appeared. "I'll just put in Spider, and medieval ages." It took a few minutes but the results finally came in. "Here we go!" Martin said. "The legend of the Gorromantula."

"The what?" Diana said.

"The Gorromantula. According to Legend, the Gorromantula lives in forests. Every night it travels into the city closest to it's home. It waits until it finds a female to prey on. The Gorromantula will wait until she's' alone, then it attacks the poor unsuspecting female and brings it back to the forest, Where it will store her until it's hungry enough. Some of the Gorromantula's victims have been kept alive for as long as 2 years, the reason being because of the Gorromantula's uncharted hibernation habits. It could fall asleep at any moment, and stay that way for a random time. Some times a Gorromantula will hibernate for a week. Sometimes it will hibernate for as long as 100 years. Wow. It says that a Gorromantula can be from 7 to 25 feet high and weigh up to 800 pounds. This is one big spider. How cool!"

"COOL? MARTIN HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY INSANE! TRACY'S BEEN TAKEN BY THIS THING! SHE MAY ALREADY BE GONE!" Diana cried.

"Java no like bugs!" Java said shuddering.

"We have to go and save her!" Martin exclaimed.

"No way Martin! No how! This is one of those times when we call the Center for back – up, There's no way were going to take on an 800 pound, 300 year old spider! There's just no... MARTIN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Diana cried as Martin and Java ran down the stairs and out the hotel door. "Well there's no way I'm going to stay here by myself." Diana said as she reluctantly followed behind them. They hopped into their new SUV and headed out towards the forest that surrounded the town.


	4. The Dark Forest

Chapter Four: The Dark forest and the Gorromantula.

"Wow! It's really creepy in here Martin!" Diana said

"I know! How cool is this?" Martin exclaimed.

"Not cool Martin. Not cool at all." Java said

"I'll have to agree with Java on this one." Diana stated. Their car had just driven into a large clearing, deep in the forest.

"Lets get out and see if we can find any clues." Martin said

"Do we have to?" Diana said, "It's pitch black out there and it's really creepy."

"We have to if we want to find Tracy." Martin said bravely. "Lets go!" They got out of the car and began to look around. Much to Diana's dismay, they decided to split up to cover more ground. Martin was examining a piece of web on a tree and Java was cowering around looking for Tracy when they heard a high-pitched scream. "That's Diana!" Martin cried. He turned on the U-Watch and put on the alpha goggles. All he saw was Java running towards him and Diana's purse lying on the ground. Java suddenly groaned and hid behind Martin, tugging his sleeve. "What is it Java?" He said, Looking shocked at the fear in Java's eyes. Java pointed at the sky above Diana's purse. There above a gigantic spider's web was stretched across the entire clearing. They were right under the Gorromantula's web and they didn't realize it! Right above Diana's purse was the spider. With Diana in it's arms! It was spinning her round and round as it wrapped her in a cocoon. When Diana was completely covered, it put her down on a section of web and turned to look at Martin and Java with its 2 red eyes.

"Java! Here's what I want you to do! Throw me up onto the web ok buddy?" Marin said.

"Martin sure about this?" Java asked

"Positive! Now do it!" He Replied.

"Java picked up Martin and threw him as hard as he could. Martin soared up and landed on the web. "Hey! This isn't as bad as I thought!" He exclaimed.

He used the U-watch and brought out the eye cutter. He ran over to where a group of human shaped cocoons were. With a few slashes, he had the 1st 2 open. Nothing was in them. He opened the 3rd and a blonde haired girl fell out.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"That's not important!" Martin exclaimed. "What you have to do is jump off this web. Java! Make sure you catch her!"

"I can't jump!" she Replied, "I'm terrified of heights!"

"Are you afraid of spiders?" he asked

"Yes, I'm terrified of spiders." She said. "Why?"

"Because unless you jump you're going to meet your worst fear."

"Fine!" she said. She worked up a bit of courage and jumped down. Java caught her with his strong arms and gently put her on the ground. Meanwhile, Martin had the 4th cocoon open and Tracy fell out.

"Whoa! That was weird!" she said. "I could have sworn I was at the hotel."

"Well, you're not!" Martin said, "Now help me defeat the Gorromantula!"

"Okay!" she replied. To Martin's surprise, she pulled back her sleeve to reveal a U-watch.

"Where did you get that?!?" Martin asked.

"I took it off Wallace before he died. How else did you think I defeated the Fontanian Cram-Buzler?" She replied. With a push of a few buttons, Tracy was holding an Eye cutter, Identical to Martin's. "Let's get with it!" she shouted. "How do we defeat it?" she asked.

"I don't know, I'll fire up the Legendex, you go and get Diana." Martin said.

"Deal!" she said and ran at the cocoon that was Diana. After dodging the Gorromantula's pincers, she reached Diana. The Gorromantula reared showing a huge stinger on its belly. "Martin!" she cried. "Forget the Legendex! I have a plan! See that stinger?" she asked.

"Yeah, I see it!" He replied.

"When a Gorromantula finds a victim, it injects a venom into the person with that stinger. The venom paralyses the victim and puts it in an artificial sleep for several hours."

"So?" Martin said.

"So, got any ideas?" Tracy asked.

"Oh! Yeah I've got one!" he said running at the Gorromantula. While Tracy freed Diana and helped her off the web, Martin ran at the spider. He slid underneath it and with a mighty slash; he cut off the Gorromantula's stinger. The Gorromantula howled with pain and reared on its hind legs, thrashing around. Martin then threw the stinger to Tracy who took it and rammed it deep into the gigantic spider's middle.

The Gorromantula swayed on the spot for a minute, then crashed to the ground, fast asleep.

The two agents then cut the spider web up and wrapped the huge spider in it.


	5. Sunrise

Chapter Five: Sunrise

The Center arrived within minutes and put the Gorromantula on a gigantic truck.

"Excellent work agents!" M.O.M said. "We'll put the beast on a reserve where we'll be able to study its habits. You should be proud of yourselves! Not many agents could take on a fully-grown Gorromantula and not be eaten. See you guys later!" with a last look, M.O.M got into her white limo and drove away.

"Wow Tracy! That was quite impressive thinking!" Martin said. "You sure know your monsters."

"Yup! I read all about them in...paranormal monthly." Tracy said smiling.

"REALLY!?! I get paranormal monthly too!" Martin exclaimed.

"Yup! I remember Agent Wallace telling me that I was a hyperactive weirdo! I always used to bore him with my jumping to conclusions and freaky ideas on what could have happened. Most of the time, I'd get myself into trouble and have to have him bail me out of it." Tracy said happily. Martin looked at her as if she was an angel from heaven.

"Hey Tracy! Want to go out with me when we get back to Torrington?" Martin asked hopefully.

"Sorry guys. My Torrington days are 'Cest la Vie'. M.O.M found me a co-worker whose partner was eaten by a Whisbangin Centaruion. I'll be moving to England to stay with him at his school and work with him. It's some rich school called Oxford."

"YOU'RE GOING TO OXFORD?" Diana asked. "THAT'S THE BEST SCHOOL IN THE WORLD!"

"Oh...well, I wish I could stay but, I can't. Duty calls, but I'll write to you guys once and awhile." Tracy said. At that moment, Billy appeared behind her.

"It's time to go Tracy." He said.

"Okay." She said, "It was an honor working with such excellent agents. You know M.O.M speaks very highly of you. Well see you guys!" She gave Diana and java hugs. She hesitated but then gave Martin a kiss on the cheek. Tracy then said as she walked through the portal after Billy. "We'll meet again guys!" With a last wave and smile, the portal closed.

"Are you ok Martin?" Diana asked, "I know you liked her."

"Yeah!" said Martin looking at the sunrise. "Yeah, I'll be fine. She said we'd meet again and I don't think she's one to break a promise."

"You're right" said Diana, "I'm really impressed Martin, you're being really...mature about this. What's the occasion?"

"No occasion. I'm just thinking about how Jenny will act when I try out the 'Stand up for yourself' line. Maybe she'll go out with me!" Martin said happily.

"MARTIN MYSTERY YOU WILL NEVER LEARN!" Diana yelled.

"Yeah, I won't." Martin said. They turned and walked away. Martin stopped and whispered, "Bye Tracy, and don't forget to write." He turned away, got into the SUV with Diana and java, and drove away.


End file.
